Protect Me as the World Ends
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: After Stryker defeats Ermac in the subway, he finds a teen girl hiding in one of the train cars, so he takes her along to protect her. Follows Mortal Kombat 9. Rating might change to M if violence gets too heavy.


**Uh... Hi... I'm not dead XD I've just been in Germany (I've also been lazy...) I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm really hoping it'll be one of the first stories I finish. Enjoy! ;D I also don't own Mortal Kombat, the dialogue, nor do I own the characters, except for Allie. :)**

* * *

Deacon City was normally a fairly average urban area.

Not today.

The streets were being overrun with monsters that looked like they had just recently sprung up from the depths of Hell, abandoned cars were strewn about haphazardly, most leaking smoke from the engines, and people ran for their lives, not trying to be the fastest in the hysteric mob, just trying to not be the slowest. It seemed the only safe places were in building or on top of them. Kurtis Stryker and his partner, Kabal, knew this, and were perched on top of the police department building, keeping an eye on the brave officers try fruitlessly to stop, or at least slow, the incoming demons.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen!" Stryker counted the monsters that were running rampant on the streets, then turned to Kabal. "Kabal, call it in!"

Kabal nodded, his black ponytail shaking slightly with the movement. He held the walkie-talkie up to his face. "Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bogies. Southbound on Olympic." He said curtly, straight to the point as usual.

A couple short words were heard through the communicator; "Roger that," and with that Kabal ended the short discussion with "Eagle Two, out."

Stryker gaped as he surveyed the wreckage through binoculars. "This is _not_ happening..." He muttered.

Kabal looked over the edge; "Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve." Stryker looked at his partner and nodded, then turned his gaze back to the mess, his blue eyes catching some... _thing_ crawling up the side of the building.

"What is that?" He asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later," Kabal answered, his pistol drawn and cocked.

"Fine with me," and the two officers fired at the creature, who seemed to be faster than light as he dodged all the bullets with an easy grace. As it got closer, the partners started to panic and were almost terrified as it leapt right over their heads to land completely on the rooftop.

The reptilian-like-human tore off its mask, revealing a dentist's nightmare of a mouth. Stryker shouted "pistols!" and both men drew their weapons and fired, but the creature released a green smoke that acted as a shield, and knocked Kabal clean off his feet, landing squarely on his ass.

The creature's tongue shot out of its mouth with deadly speed and accuracy, grabbing the pistol straight from Kurt's hand and causing the cop to stagger back.

"Enough of this!" He yelled, frustrated. He pointed at the monster. "It's you and me, freakshow." They both entered fighting stances, prepared for a brawl.

Stryker moved first, swinging his fist at the creature, and slightly smirked when it made contact with scaly skin, making the reptile-creature grunt. Reptile responded with a sharp kick, effectively sweeping Kurt's feet out from under him, and the creature managed a few punches before Stryker regained his senses.

Kurt then got the full advantage, landing punch after kick after punch on Reptile, until the creature had finally had enough and just lay there on the rooftop, defeated.

"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your momma's _real_ proud," Stryker mocked. He then turned to face Kabal, who had just managed to pull himself to a sitting position. "C'mon. We're going street level. We've been compromised," He ordered as he helped get his partner back on his feet.

"It ain't safe down there," Kabal argued.

"Better there than here," Kurt countered, and without checking if his partner was coming or not, headed for the entrance to the building. Kabal stood on the roof for a couple moments, sighed, shook his head, but followed Kurt down the stairs nonetheless, not knowing the fate that was waiting for him not twenty minutes later.

* * *

 **I'm just saying guys, reviews are pretty awesome... ;D Allie should come in the next chapter, or the one after that, but up until then it's gonna be like the game, sorry :/**


End file.
